


Small Spaces

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura's apartment was just getting too small and a mishap happens.





	Small Spaces

                “Sakura!”

 

                Sakura jumped on her place on the couch from the shout, then got up to go see what was wrong. She went towards the bathroom worriedly, where steam was still escaping through the crack in the door. She opened it and covered her mouth with her hand at what she saw.

 

                Kakashi was glaring in the mirror with his towel wrapped loosely around his hips. His fingers were rubbing helplessly at his _pink_ hair. When he heard her gasp, he turned on her. “Look at my hair!”

 

                She just stared at him with her mouth agape and wide eyes. He pulled the curtain to their shower back with probably a little more force than necessary and pointed at the array of bottles on the shelf. “I _told_ you to get rid of some of this stuff! I can’t tell what’s what and you have so much crap in here. You _know_ I can barely see without my glasses and look what’s _happened._ I grabbed your dye on accident and now my hair is pink, Sakura! _Pink!_ ”

 

                She opened her mouth to apologize, but he cut her off and moved back to the sink. He gestured at the array of products on the counter. “You leave your stuff everywhere, Sakura. The other day I almost burnt myself on one of your damn irons. And this –“ He held up a tube of face primer. “– what the hell _is_ this?”

 

                She covered her mouth with her hand again as he turned back to look at her. He let out a deep breath and then cocked an eyebrow at her. “Why are you doing that?”  

 

                Sakura just shook her head and he watched as her shoulders started to shake. He narrowed his eyes at her. “Are you _laughing_?”

 

                She shook her head again, but then couldn’t hold it in and a few giggles slipped out. He groaned and looked back to the mirror. “Sakura, it’s not funny!”

 

                She dropped her hands and nodded as she laughed. “Yes, it is.”

 

                He gave her an angry pout and she stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. “Oh, Kakashi, calm down.”

 

                He sighed and stopped messing with his hair, meeting her eyes in the mirror. She reached up and rubbed his head, to shake some of the water out. She kissed his shoulder and then leaned her head against him. “Well, _I_ still think you’re cute.”

 

                He rolled his eyes at her and gave her a small smile before putting his hands over hers on his stomach. He told her softly, “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

 

                She sighed. “I’m sorry all my crap has overtaken the bathroom.”

 

                Kakashi shook his head. “No, it’s not – I don’t mind all your stuff, but there’s just not enough room for everything.”

 

                They glanced around the small bathroom and there really wasn’t. Kakashi barely had anything even in here and there still wasn’t enough room for all of Sakura’s stuff. Sakura mused out loud, “Maybe we should get a bigger apartment. I mean I moved in here like a year ago and it’s not really big enough for two people.”

 

                Kakashi turned around in her arms and looked at her thoughtfully. “Yeah, maybe we should.”

 

                She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her, his wet hair tickling at her skin. He pulled away and met her eyes. “But first we’re going to go buy something to get this pink out.”

 

                Sakura’s eyes turned mischievous and she countered, “ _Or_ we could leave it?”

 

                Kakashi leaned away from her with his brows furrowed. “What? No.”

 

                She whined and pouted at him. “Oh, please, we’ll be so cute together!”

 

                He moved out of her arms and walked out of the bathroom. “No, Sakura.”

 

                She followed after him with a laugh. “Kakashi! Come on!”


End file.
